


Comrades, after all

by visbs88



Category: Claymore (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Afterlife, End of the manga, Gen, Other, missing moment
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 14:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18054350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visbs88/pseuds/visbs88
Summary: "È buio, attorno a Priscilla: un buio inodore, né freddo né caldo, né umido né asciutto.Solo buio."





	Comrades, after all

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fanfiction è stata scritta per la quarta settimana del COWT #9 di Lande di Fandom, per il prompt Partire per un lungo viaggio del team Pmviira.  
> Se avessi saputo disegnare, questa sarebbe stata una brevissima doujinshi, di tipo quattro o cinque scan. Le immagini me le vedo chiare come il sole davanti agli occhi, e sono bellissime; spero solo di averle rese bene. Buona lettura!

È buio, attorno a Priscilla: un buio inodore, né freddo né caldo, né umido né asciutto.

Solo buio.

Abbassa lo sguardo su di sé: indossa la sua divisa da guerriera, dai calzari alla cintura fino al mantello; sulla schiena sente anche il peso della Claymore, così familiare anche se non la porta da… da tanto, _così tanto_ tempo.

Le mancava, si rende conto. La stoffa della divisa è così liscia sulla sua pelle, così confortevole; si sente a casa, anche se attorno a lei non c’è nulla; si sente bene, anche se una malinconia terribile le giace in fondo al ventre.

Lo spreco di una vita. Morte, sangue e distruzione, per un desiderio che in fondo non  l’ha spinta altro che lì: a quel vuoto che la spaventa e la accarezza. Fatica a capire, a riconnettere i punti; ma sa di essere felice di esserci arrivata in questa forma e in nessun’altra. Le immagini  di un mostro dalla pelle livida, dalle ali scheletric he e con un unico, lungo corno sulla fronte le passa no di fronte agli occhi… ma l e  scaccia: non vuole, non vuole ricordarl e.

Vuole essere Priscilla, la numero 2 dell’Organizzazione. Non l’Unicorno. Non un mostro. E forse è così che  anche  il destino  ha deciso , magnanimo e clemente…

Ode il rumore metallico dei passi di quella che deve essere una sua compagna. Si volta e sobbalza: è Teresa.

Il suo corpo formoso si muove con la solita eleganza sfrontata, mentre le onde dei capelli le ricadono sulle spalle come se appena intessute dal più esperto filatore di seta del continente; il suo sorriso, però, non è né beffardo né distaccato, né le ghiaccia il sangue nelle vene. È lieve come al solito, sì, ma le arriva agli occhi, caldo e gentile – come nel momento in cui l’ha ridotta a polvere, colma di compassione, dopo averle fatto comprendere tutta l’inutilità dell’odio che provava verso se stessa.

– Scusa il ritardo. Una piccola piagnucolona non mi lasciava andare… una comoda scusa, in effetti.

Parla con sicurezza, come se essere in quel luogo non la turbi affatto.  La raggiunge e le si affianca, osservandola con divertito garbo.

– Sei pronta? – le domanda.

È solo in quel momento che Priscilla si accorge della luce.

Splende un po’ più in alto e un po’ più avanti.  Una piccola stella che non rischiara il buio attorno a loro, ed eppure è luminosissima, quasi dolorosa da guardare. Il cuore le sale in gola, e d’istinto riporta lo sguardo su Teresa, che le poggia una mano sul braccio, comprensiva.

– Non avere paura – le dice – È soltanto un lungo viaggio.

– Fa male?

– Niente affatto.

Pare farsi più pensosa, mentre osserva a propria volta la luce.

– In verità, non mi è stato davvero concesso di vedere cosa c’è, là dietro. Non sono altro che un fantasma, creato da te e da Claire. Ma scopriremo la strada insieme, che ne dici?

– Teresa, come… perché…

_Perché mi hai perdonata?_

_Come puoi non avermi mai odiata?_

_Come fai a non avere paura?_

Non ha bisogno di pronunciare davvero quelle parole perché Teresa capisca, e si metta a ridere piano.

– Oh, suvvia. Lo sai. È giusto che ti accompagni, dal momento che è anche il mio destino.

La prende per mano  e si prepara a incamminarsi. Priscilla non può che imitarla, confortata dalla sua presenza,  e dalla sua voce carezzevole e sicura.

– Siamo compagne, in fondo.

Insieme, si avvicinano alla luce; e tutto scompare.

**Author's Note:**

> Se vi piacciono i miei lavori, venite a trovarmi sulla mia [pagina Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/Visbs88/?modal=admin_todo_tour) <3


End file.
